Return
by Syynex
Summary: After centuries the Hollow Lord, and new Lord of Hell, has returned. I'm going to have to put this on HIATUS, as my plot guy BeHappyVeryHappy is being less then helpfull while i try to think up a plot. sorry.
1. Return

A deep rumble filled the air, starting as a low grumble and quickly rising to become a deafening roar. The shinigami and espada who had been standing across from each other all paused to stare as a large gate rose from the ground, brining with it a good chunk of Karakura town. The large structure, consisting of two large doors with a giant skeleton on each, was easily recognized by the deceased warriors as hell's gate, something that was supposed to appear only upon the death of a corrupt soul, known as sinners. The gate of hell continued to rise until it was fully emerged, standing tall and proud amidst the modern buildings of Japan.

The beings continued to stare at it as it remained still. Before either side could make a move against the other, or mutter as much as a single word, the gates began to swing open, slowly allowing the red glow within to spread across the streets destroyed by its ascent.

Then power, pure and raw exploded from the gate, pushing against both shinigami and hollow, leaving none unaffected, as even Aizen and the Captain Commander could feel the pressure of the immense reiatsu. But, almost as soon as it arrived, the reiatsu vanished, though Aizen seemed to feel it for longer, something that greatly disturbed the traitorous captain, as when he was feeling it the power only seemed to rise, which hinted at a being whose power transcended his own.

It was several moments later that a silhouette became visible, a muscular being around seven feet tall that the flames seemed to twist around, and that possessed two glowing red eyes at, what was assumed to be, it's head. The figure was unmistakably humanoid and was walking towards the two groups the gate had appeared between. When the figure emerged the gates rumbled once more, before returning to the plane form which it came.

Now clear of the crimson glow the details of the being became clearer, though it left many of the lesser shinigami wishing it hadn't. there between both was a figure cloaked in flame, with glowing red eyes. His tattered black pants were held up by crossing chains and manacles were on both wrists, a few chain links dangling from them. It looked as though his skin had been burnt off, leaving gray muscles for the world to see. His face, or what little they could see under his torn black hood, contained the red eyes and an insane grin of pointed teeth.

A dark chuckle ripped itself from the figures throat before it erupted into laughter that matched the grin on their face, laughter that made a shiver run down even gin's spine. After the laughter died down the figure spoke in a voice as dark as the emptiness of a garganta, a voice that could make death itself tremble. "_**I….HAVE…RETURNED!"**_


	2. Immediate Changes

**i just wanted to clear up a few things so i don't confuse any readers. the first thing is that yammy, nnoitra, aaroniero, zommarai, and szayel are dead. if you need a reason for the death just think that kenpachi managed to get into hueco mundo one day... All important characters (living espada, their fraccion, aizen, tosen, gin, captains, lieutenants, ryoka, and vizoreds) are pressent durring this(and the previous) chapter.**

* * *

"He's back!" stated gin. Turning to Aizen he asked. "um….w-who is he? Is he important?" "no," replied Aizen as he gazed at the newcomer. "just another ant to be crushed on my journey to godhood." the three ex-shinigami missed the trembling of their espada.

Harribel's fraccion looked towards their leader. "is that…"started sung-sun, but she was quickly silenced by Harribel. "kneel." she commanded. Her fraccion started to question, but a slightly louder command of **"**KNEEL**"** had them kneeling in midair before a being their leader would not identify for them.

Uliquiorra, upon witnessing the arrival of the figure, immediately fell to one knee. He remembered this being, how could he forget? One does not easily forget someone who could crush you effortlessly, and would not hesitate to prove it.

Baraggan looked on with worry. '_if he truly has returned I'll never rule hueco mundo!' _he grit his teeth in anger as he accidentally crushed the solid bone armrests of his throne. He had been the ruler of hueco mundo before Aizen and was planning on becoming king once more, there was no way he would lose the throne again!

Starrk, who was normally tired and uncaring, was un-characteristically alert, something that worried Lilynette, after all, it isn't every day Starrk seemed fully-awake. "Are you alright, Starrk? Are you sick or something? Do you need to take a nap?" she asked as she stared at his face. It was a few moments later that Starrk replied ."Lilynette, do NOT anger him, do not cross him, if he approaches you I want you to get on your knees and bow before him, asking how best you can serve him, am I clear?" confused she began to reply. "Wha-" "AM I CLEAR?" he nearly shouted. "S-sure starrk." she replied. For starrk to yell at her was defiantly not normal, perhaps he was sick, he _was_ telling her to bow down to a man with no reiatsu, he couldn't be that strong, right?

Grimmjow gazed at the newcomer for a minute before. "shit."

Wonderweiss, being the most intelligent espada, responded to the appearance with an intelligent "uaaaaaaah" while staring at an orange dragonfly on his finger.

Ignoring the muttering of his espada, that he couldn't quite hear, Aizen began walking towards the figure. After the first step all attention was on him, well, all but the mysterious being's . Said being was currently gazing about Karakura town and admiring the hills and mountains surrounding it, something most people who have lived in hell for centuries might do. When Aizen was within 10 feet he stopped to address the flaming figure. "excuse me, but whom might you be? I am Aizen, king of hueco mundo and future god."

The figure turned his attention to the self-proclaimed god. The being walked towards Aizen, and Aizen, having become slightly arrogant upon obtaining the Hogyoku, believed this figure was either introducing himself or coming to kneel before his might. The figure, upon reaching the king of hueco mundo stuck out his left arm, as if to shake hands. When Aizen began putting out his hand to accept the handshake the figure struck. His hand moved faster than anyone's eyes could follow and it seemed to instantly be buried in Aizen's chest, grabbing hold of the Hogyoku.

The mass reaction to this was shock, especially for Aizen, though the older espada almost seemed to be expecting it. The grin on the hooded figure, if possible, grew more insane. _**"I AM THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF CLAIMING THE TITLE OF HUECO MUNDO'S KING! I AM TAKESHI, GOD OF HOLLOWS!" **_once he was done speaking his right fist rose and with a mighty roar, that shook all Karakura town, he brought it down upon Aizen, shattering his skull into millions of tiny fragments and splattering blood and brains across the abandoned street far below. His left hand lowered, keeping a grip on the Crumbling Orb as the dead ex-captain slid off it. He watched the corpse as it fell before turning his attention to the small object in his hand. It was small, purple-ish, and to him, pathetically weak. He decided to keep it as a souvenir, or something, he truly hadn't slightest idea what use he might have for a pretty rock, perhaps he could sell it?

He placed the orb, um, somewhere, even the author is confused as to where Takeshi placed it, he didn't seem to have any pockets….. Takeshi moved towards the espada, his pace moderate and his steps heavy. When he was 20 feet away he opened his mouth of razor teeth to speak. _**"WHO, WHO DARES ALLOW MY KINGDOM TO FALL TO THE HANDS OF A SHINIGAMI?" **_he roared. His eyes traveled between the arrancar, from the shaking fraccion of Tier Harribel and Coyote Starrk, to the kneeling form of Uliquiorra. A deep growl tore itself from his throat. _**"ANSWER ME!".**_ His question was answered by one Uliquiorra Cifer. "Baraggan, my lord" Takeshi spun to face the one who would allow hueco mundo to fall into the hands of shinigami and remain living to serve them. Baraggan began to shake violently in the face of his lord and master as Takeshi raised his hand. The hand began to glow a pure white, a slight gold outlining flickering in and out of existence around it and effortlessly Takeshi formed and fired his cero with two fingers. It screamed as it tore through the skies in a brilliant flash of white and gold reiatsu, it's a form resembling flames. The flames crashed into Baraggan, their snow-white tongues licking at his flesh as it consumed both he and his fraccion completely, leaving naught but ashes slowly descending to the earth.

He looked back to the remaining arrancar to find them before him, Harribel's fraccion and Uliquiorra kneeling before him while the rest stood. A moment passed and both Harribel and Starrk fell to a knee, Lilynette knelt soon after Starrk. Grimmjow remained standing tall and proud. When Takeshi's gaze fell upon the 6th espada the Grimmjow shivered. It felt as if the crimson eyes bore into him and his courage faltered. He slowly dropped down to his knee and bowed his head. The returning god looked at the arrancar kneeling before him and said "_**come, we leave to return my kingdom to it's full glory."**_ his hand passed over the empty space on his left, opening a garganta. His arrancar rose as one and entered before he himself turned to leave, only to see both Gin and Tosen standing next to the garganta.

"Ano," started Gin. "do you think I could come back with you guys? I don't exactly think the shinigami will welcome me back with open arms…" the fiery warrior took a quick look at gin before his grin, which had shrunk to the normally insane size, widened. _**"**_ _**if you allow the power of the Hogyoku, what little it may have, to become full hollow, you may join us." **_Takeshi might not care for shinigami, but if one wished to become a hollow and join him, who was he to complain? Gin gave him a smile before entering the dark abyss of the garganta. _**"and you, what will you choose?" **_he asked as he looked to Tosen. "I will only serve Aizen" replied Tosen. Takeshi spoke in a voice laced with bloodlust. _**"resistance brings only death." "**_Then so be it_**." **_stated Tosen defiantly, Aizen was his only master, he would die before he followed another.

Tosen placed his hand on the hilt and slid the blade slightly out, preparing himself for the supposed god's assault, whatever it may be, while reiatsu covered Takeshi's manacles and they started to glow white. The reiatsu traveling down to the hanging chain links of the manacles bent to shape more chain links. When the chains had reached a suitable length, approximately 20 feet each, they began to twist around Takeshi's body, waving ,weaving, and dancing across the flame-covered grey flesh. the glowing white chains wrapped around Takeshi once more before launching themselves at the ex-shinigami. Tosen, sensing the incoming projectiles quickly drew his blade and placed it between the oncoming chains and himself, the flat of the blade towards the threat. They met with Tosen's sword before shattering it and continuing towards their target. They pierced Tosen before they wrapped around the blind warrior, burning him and allowing the smell of roasting flesh to fill the air. Takeshi gave another insane smile before grabbling each chain tightly. The chains were pulled apart and with every second they were pulled ripping, tearing, and popping sounded through the air to join the smell of burning flesh. Moments later Tosen's body tore apart into a bloody mess, painting the roads of the false Karakura town red. His remains fell to the earth when the chains extracted. Takeshi waved his right hand and the two halves of Tosen were set ablaze, two white meteors falling to the streets below. He looked back to the shinigami standing behind him and scoffed. As he stepped into the garganta a single word traveled through the air. _**"pitiful." **_and with that the inky blackness swallowed him before closing, leaving no evidence of it ever being there.

* * *

**my freind (behappyveryhappy) and I have decided to write this story, so chapters will be posted when we both manage to write them. he lives an hour away and we usually can't get together. we will try to get chapters up as fast as we can. if you have any questions feel free to PM him (mostly plot), or myself (dialog and descriptions) and we will answer as soon as possible. thank you for reading our first fanfiction, we look forward to posting more chapters for you are, but hope you remain patient as we make up a plot while we write. feel free to give us some ideas.**

**-Syynex & behappyveryhappy**


	3. Rise From The Sand

**i decided to post this chapter because it's been over a week since the other two. i truthfully have no idea where i'm going with this story, so any ideas would be welcome. i would like to thank 'Danny Phantom Phanatic' for being my first reviewer and the first to add this story to their favorites.**

* * *

Karakura town was silent as the shinigami stared at the empty space at which had, a few moments ago, been where Takeshi, the 'god of hollows' was standing. The shinigami looked between themselves before Byakuya spoke up. "I believe it best that we forget this day ever happened, I have enough of a headache with just my daily paperwork." murmuring in agreement, the shinigami turned around and went home.

* * *

As the arrancar arrived in hueco mundo Starrk, Harribel, Uliquiorra, and Grimmjow all moved away from the group. "what the hell are we going to tell him?" asked Grimmjow. "is taking a nap while you three tell him an option?" starrk asked hopefully. He was met with a glare from Harribel. " I will simply tell him the truth." stated Uliquiorra monotonously. "if he is angered, my regeneration should allow _me _to stay alive. The rest of the trash will simply die." "THE TRUTH? THE TRUTH! THAT GUY IS BATSHIT INSANE! WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH!" shouted Grimmjow as he made to strangle Uliquiorra. Starrk and Harribel managed to grab him when he was a few inches away from his goal and held him tight. "calm down." spoke the only female in the group. "he might be pleased that the only part of his kingdom taken over by shinigami was Las Noches." she paused for a moment. "then again, he's probably pretty pissed we let a shinigami get more than a tent in the desert….." Grimmjow began to struggle more to get out of their grip. "I don't think you calmed him down." stated Starrk simply. The conversation halted as they felt the approach of their god, causing Grimmjow to become more desperate in his struggles.

When Takeshi exited the garganta hueco mundo itself seemed to respond to his presence. A wind began to cross the desert and sand shifted like the sea, creating giant waves that narrowly missed the arrancar and their god, who were all standing in the air. Takeshi took a quick look around before growling deeply. He turned to the espada. _**"where is my kingdom? The kingdom that has existed since the first hollow? The kingdom I entrusted to the hollows of hueco mundo upon my leave? THE KINGDOM THAT I ENTRUSTED TO YOU!" **_he yelled. Shaking slightly Uliquiorra approached before kneeling. "it is gone, Takeshi-sama, destroyed under Baraggan's rule and in the war for the throne."

Takeshi turned to look at the sand. It was all that was left of his kingdom. To think they would have let it crumble to dust. He rose his left hand and the sand stopped moving, preparing to obey it's master's wishes. His hand made a horizontal sweep and the sand obeyed, instantly flattening. His hand became a fist, causing the sand to harden to the rock it once was. The fist turned over and Takeshi bent his elbow, brining it up to his chin. The response of the hollow world was to crack and groan before it shook. From the solid rock rose buildings, giant skyscrapers of white, small towns and villages of small houses, and a giant palace that nearly blocked out hueco mundo's sky. In the sky lights flickered, creating stars, while other lights simply seemed to bend and dance in the sky, constantly changing colors. From the remaining stone sprouted grass, a sickly green, and trees with white trunks and crimson leaves. The sky turned from a dark black to a beep blue, the moon glowing a light shade of purple that bordered on it's original white surface, now slightly blue.

All throughout the transformation of hueco mundo the arrancar could do nothing but stare in shock, and gins eyes widened to impossible levels. To think Takeshi has such power, power enough to change a world by moving his hands, such a thing was what Aizen had desired.

When Takeshi had finished restoring his world he turned to his followers. _**"come, we must find the hollows scattered throughout this world. i will not have my subjects spread within hueco mundo, my empire will not be weakened by such a trivial thing."**_ without question, his arrancar and future hollow followed.


End file.
